The Intern Files
by American-Dream17
Summary: Darcy Lewis is whoever you need her to be. DARCY LEWIS AUs [Cover by me]
1. Before I go home(Where I belong)

"Why didn't she tell us?" A voice sobbed from out the hallway, which she could tell was Jane.

Darcy was in a hospital bed. Dying. Huh.  
Her childhood cancer had come back, stronger than before, and she had been given two months to live.

So what had she done? Nothing. She wanted to spend time with her Avenger-family before she went. Worry-free time. So she did.

Two months later and she was sure she was going to die today.

Jane's face bent over hers. "You can't leave me! You can't! You're my best friend!" Before she collapsed into more sobs.  
Clint was sitting on the hospital floor.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She was in so much pain.

Thor was there too, holding her hand.

"I'll take care of Jane."

Steve. Oh Steve. He was a great friend. And now he had to watch her go too.

Her vision was going darker.

"Talk to the kid, she's leaving!" She could hear Tony's voice.

"D-Darcy It's okay to go. I love you Darce, don't forget that okay?"

Her playing in the yard with her brother.  
Prank wars with clint.  
Movie nights with the team.

Let it go.

"You've always been there, a-and now it's time to be there for you. I'll stay until you go okay? I promise. I w-wont leave."

Board games with Bucky.  
Fetching coffee for Jane.  
Picnics with Mom and Dad.

Let it go. Let it all go.

"G-Goodbye Darce."

She took another breath in, and breathed her last.

"We love you."


	2. Because I love you(I'll never let go)

Darcy was pregnant. She knew it. She had taken about ten tests just to be sure.  
It wasn't that Herself and Steve didn't want a baby, they just weren't really trying for one. And she was preganant and she didn't really know what to do.  
"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"It's positive. I'm going to be a mom. Steve's going to be a dad. What if I'm a sucky mom? My own mom wasn't that great after dad died."

"Darcy, you are the most mothering person I know. You will be a great mother! Do you want me to call Steve?"

"Yeah." Darcy replied.

They had only gotten married a year ago, and she didn't think that a baby would be in the picture so soon.

"Darcy wants you to come back home." Jane stated on the could imagine Steve demanding what was wrong with her, and if she was okay.

"She's fine actually. She just has some news she'd like to tell you in person. Yes. I promise she's okay. Alright. Okay. Bye."  
Jane re-entered the bathroom.  
"He'll be here in a couple of minutes Darce." Jane slid down the bathroom wall to sit next to Darcy, and looked down at her stomach.

"My little jellybean is in there." Said Darcy after a couple minutes of silence.

Footsteps came down the hallway, and in cane Steve, still in his Cap suit, fresh from a debrief, looking worriedly at his wife.  
"I'm Pregnant." Darcy said bluntly.  
Steve looked taken aback.  
"I'm going to go now..." Jane said awkwardly, slipping past Steve who was still frozen.  
Darcy was a little worried. Did he not want kids?  
"Are you serious?" He said sounding hopeful.

"Well I'm hoping those ten pregnancy tests I took weren't lying." Darcy said sarcastically.  
She was then swept suddenly into Steve's chest.  
"We're going to be parents!" He whispered to her.  
Fears be damned. This was her family, her husband and a baby on the way.

She was going to be a damn good mom.


	3. I remember(your smile so bright)

996

Darcy had only been a child when she first met him. Her mom told her not to talk to strangers, and not to go off alone. She also told Darcy not to sit on the grass at the park as not to get her dress dirty before Sunday morning church.

Darcy at the moment disobeyed both. She sat on the grass beside the Homeless looking man with the cool metal arm.

"Hi! I'm Darcy! You looked lonely! So I wanted to sit next to you!" She smiled her brightest smile.

The man, looked confused, then turned away and looked straight ahead. Darcy frowned a little.  
"I like your metal arm! It's so cool!

The man frowned down at his arm.

"What's your name?" Darcy asked

There was a silence before the man answered.

"I don't know."

Darcy frowned. "Everybody should have a name! Can I give you a name? I'll give you the best name!" She smiled and jumped.

He sighed and shrugged.

"Hmmmmm! You look like a Grumpy! Hi Grumpy! "

"DARCY ANNE LEWIS!" Darcy cringed.

Her mother came up to her yanking her up by the arm. "Didn't I tell you not to go off alone! And didn't I also tell you to not get your dress dirty!" She pointed to Darcy's newly dirtied pink dress.

"I'm so sorry she interrupted your morning in the park. Now, apologize to the poor man for interrupting his morning."  
Darcy looked at her newly polished black shoes. "Sorry for bothering you sir."  
Grumpy just nodded to her mother.

"Come Darcy dear, we'll be late for the Sunday service. Maybe we'll stop at the ice-cream parlor." Darcy nodded enthusiastically.  
She turned her head back towards the bench that held Grumpy, and smiled her biggest toothy smile.

"Bye Grumpy" she whispered as she waved.  
He smiled a little smile.

-2015  
"Steve? I got you some coffee, if you'd like some?" She had the cup of coffee in her left hand, but when she saw who was sitting next to Steve, she dropped it.

"Grumpy?" Bucky's wide eyes turned to her.  
"Darcy Lewis?" He asked as if he wasn't sure.  
"I'm totes sorry if I was bothering you in the park that day. I was chatty, even as child." She finally said.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked in his 'Captain' voice.

She turned to Steve and smiled that really bright smile.

"Catching up on old times."

Bucky smiled a little smile.


	4. The smallest of smiles(can break the har

She was a caretaker by nature. She had been taking care of people all her life. Her Mama, her Nana, then came Jane and Erik, she took care of them too. So often she memorized the team's happy cheer up food and movies. Except Natasha Romanoff. The woman avoided her like the plague.

She didn't think it was because she didn't like her, she thought it was because she was new, and she didn't trust her. So when she caught her sitting on the small lounge couch looking sad and quite tired, she knew she had to do something.

"Agent Romanoff, you okay?" At the sound of her voice, her hand went to her leg where no doubt she had a weapon, and her face slid into an unreadable mask. There was no trace of the woman she had seen seconds before. She quickly whipped her head to find it was only her and relaxed slightly.

"I'm fine Miss Lewis." she stated evenly.

Not wanting to push she opened the fridge grabbed two beers, grabbed the remote, and promptly sat down on the couch. She handed a beer to Natasha who simply looked at her couple seconds before taking it.

"Call me Darcy. The only person who calls me Miss Lewis is Secret Agent Man." Silence ensued between sipping their beers. "Wanna watch a movie?" she said handing the red-headed woman the remote.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do."

The movie starts playing and Star Wars starts playing.

"Nice choice."

She wasn't sure, but for a second, she thought she saw Natasha's lips turn upward.

-2 weeks later

He had just broken up with her. She knew it was inevitable, but it still stung.

Ian needed to finish school in London, and Darcy worked in New York, and the long distance thing wasn't working very well.

She sat down on the small couch in the small lounge.

She felt the couch slouch down and she looked up in confusion.

Natasha looked at her with a questioning gaze with two glasses of wine in one hand and the remote in the other.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked

"Yeah, that would be great about now." she replied with a sigh.

Natasha handed Darcy the remote silently and Darcy picked a movie.

The Star Wars theme music started to play.

"Good choice."

They both smiled a little.

A/N:I'M SO SORRY. I have been so busy with school and clubs, but I promise you I haven't abandoned you!

-LOTS of love,

-CB


	5. As long as I'm here(I'll always protect

Darcy sat in front of Agent i-pod thief, as he was trying to recruit her as, well, a secretary of sorts.

"S.H.I.E.L.D will pay off your student loans, and Dr. Foster will get funding to continue her research."

Jane could use the funding. Hmmmmm.

" You will have time to train a new assistant of course."

"Okay Agent Gibbs, I'll become your secretary, but I want full access to the Avengers Tower.

"Deal."

She signed her name.

"Jack-booted thug, I didn't think that when you said there was a slight danger to being your secretary, I didn't think that meant we were gonna be invaded!" She said reloading her her taser and handgun.

"Well, now you k-Lewis!"He shouted before tackling her across to the other side of the room.

"Coulson? You okay?"

He groaned. "Shoulder." And then promptly passed out.

She could hear the intruders firing guns closer and closer to her position.

"Well, I guess you can't shoot, so it's up to me." She muttered. "Yay."

She was able to tase two guys, and shoot 3 before she ran out of ammo.

"Dammit."

All she could do was put put herself in front of Coulson and hope for the best. She squeezed her eyes tightly.

There was a loud boom some fighting sounds and then a deep voice said:

"Lady Darcy, Heimdall told me of your predicament, and I have come to your rescue."

She opened one eye. "Thor?"

There he was holding out his hand to help her up.

"Aye, Lady Darcy."

Thor picked up the unconscious Coulson and swung him over his shoulder.

"I expect we should get the Son of Coul to healers, if I am correct?" He asked Darcy.

"You got it Big Guy."

"You did well today Agent Lewis. It was nice to see all your training come to use."

"I told you I had your back Boss-man!"

He sighed putting his head in his hands amused at Darcy's enthusiam.

"That you did."


	6. At my worst(you're my best)

Her mother and father were Beta status. They were living in a nice apartment complex marked (owned) by the elderly Alpha Gentleman and his Omega wife upstairs.

Darcy was an Omega. Omegas were rare. Very rare. Only an Omega could satisfy the beast of an Alpha, so Darcy was in the top 3% of the population.

Darcy was put on suppressants as soon as possible, and her mother always made her cover up her scent.

This morning however, The tower had gone into lock-down because of dumb supervillans and Darcy had needed to go to the pharmacy this morning which meant she hadn't taken her suppressants in 24 hours.

And because she had delayed her Heat since she was 14, her body went into a panic, and gave the most terrible heat.

Jane the sweetheart she was, tried to help, giving Darcy the tub, cold drinks, painkillers, but nothing seemed to quench the burning beneath her skin.

You know what was even better? Pretty much all the Avenger's with the exception of Thor( He's an Alien, so lucky.) Were all Alpha's which meant that they could all smell her heat.

"Lewis? You Okay?" Came the voice of Bucky via Jarvis.

"Everything burns." She panted out putting the icepack on top of her forehead. "Nothing soothes the burns! Man, I haven't had a heat since I was 14! I'm not cut out for this!" Darcy exclaimed

"Gimme a minute. I'm coming."

Bucky walked to the Elevator and pressed the button. He was the best choice. An Omega simply in an Alpha's presence would soothe her heat to a bearable pain. She could then decide what to do.

"Doll?"

"Yeah?"

"C'mere."

He wrapped his arms and torso around her body giving skin to skin contact. She sighed in relief.

"M'tired."

"Okay. I'll be here when you wake up."

She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.


	7. Marked by the Soul(Best friends by Heart

"You!"

Darcy looked up with confusion written all over her face. Tony Stark stood pointing to her with his finger, head down looking at some wiring he was doing to his suit. She looked at him silently asking him, 'Me?'

"Yes, you with the phenomenal rack, and hipster glasses!"

She gaped a little. She knew her platonic soulmate was going to be an asshole, but Tony Stark? She hadn't been prepared for that just yet.

"Says the guy with night light in his chest." She retorted dryly.

His head snapped up and his eyes met her's and he started to smirk.

"So soulmate, wanna grab a beer?" He asked.

"Why the hell not?"

-2 hours later

"A-and then, I t-tased 'im. Th-hey don't even let me c'rry one isn New Yorks!" She slurred.

"Want me t-to make you one?" Replied Tony, slightly less drunk than Darcy.

"Yeees!"

"Done."

-1 week later

"Titstacular!" She turned to face Tony. "I got your arc-reactor taser. It doesn't need cartridges, and it has multiple power levels, so it will take almost anyone down."

"Sweet Thanks Tones!"

"Wanna get a beer?"

"Why the hell not."


	8. You let the world Burn(and Damned me too

She was pinned under multiple beams. She knew if they were moved she would die, one of her major arteries was cut. And if the beams weren't moved? She would still die.

"Darcy?" She heard Steve's voice.

Oh! He had some nerve trying to rescue her now. She didn't know what had happened to Tony. Pepper was running through hours of no sleep trying to figure this civil war. Rhodey was paralyzed, and both of Jane's arms were broken.

"You have some nerve trying to rescue me." She stated groggily. Steve hearing ran over and then looked like he was deciding to pull the beams off her.

"It cut one of my major arteries. I'm going to bleed out either way Cap." His face turned pale.

"What kind of friend are you Cap? You ditched us."

"I'm sorry Darcy. But, he's my friend." He said rubbing his hand over his face.

"You're sorry, but you don't regret it do you?"

He was silent.

"I was your friend. Pepper. Jane. Rhodey. Tony. You sure treat your friends like shit."

He was still silent.

"You'd let the world burn for Bucky Barnes, if it meant you could save him. But you have Damned everyone else in the process. I'd bet you wouldn't let the world burn for me. You're not doing it now." She turned her face, her eyesight going fuzzy.

"Don't let the world suffer your sins, Steve. Do the right thing. Or Bucky better be Goddamn worth my death."

She began to breathe more raggedly.

"I'm sorry, Darcy."

She stopped breathing and her eyes glazed over. He stepped over and closed her eyes. He looked at her broken form once-more before walking away.


	9. I've got Nine Lives

Darcy wasn't normal. I mean, she had killer curves, razor-sharp wit, and a penchant for tazers. But that's not what she meant she wasn't normal.

Darcy was what you would call a were-cat. Keen senses, cool cat abilities, and of course NINE lives.

AWESOME.

But once Darcy had gotten her Kitty-cat powers, her Mom kicked her out. Cats were territorial as fuck apparently. So, Darcy moved to New York.

She wasted her first life on Defending her Territory, which she re-claimed after. (Scum-bag pups)

She used at least another two lives after moving to Culver, claming the college territory hers.

Then she moved New Mexico cause she needed some science credits. No kitty had claimed Puente Antigo thank the lord. She then got hit by a goddamn car. Another life wasted.

Then when Thor decided to come to town, she wasted another life trying to help take down the destroyer, which put her on Shield's goddamn radar. An a weird explanation to her powers to Jane.

Four lives left.

She stayed with Jane instead of becoming a Shield agent, cause Jane was her Bro, and you don't leave Bro's behind. And the the Dark Elves came and she was fucking stabbed and it was not cool and she only had 3 lives now shit.

Jane then had gotten an offer from Tony, to move to New York, and God damit she had to claim the Tower as territory. And Another life wasted. Good thing her opponent, after dying once went elsewhere.

Two lives left and her cat senses were waning.

Then Shield turned into Hydra and they attacked on the street and she died of blood loss. Fun.

One life left. And she wanted it to the fullest.

She had a kit unexpectedly. She named her Tommi and gave the title of Godparents to Jane and Thor.

Until there was an attempted assassination on Jane. She took the Bullet instead. Darcy's memory lives on through Jane, who takes pride in knowing the remembering Darcy through Tommi who was going to be the cutest little were-cat.


	10. You are my home(Now where do I go?)

John Lewis was the best father a girl could wish for. He supported her in whatever she did, listened to her when she needed to rant, and taught her how to be awesome at life.

Even when she ran home from school crying in first grade because the other kids made fun of her because she didn't have a mommy, he told her that the kids were mean, and she was better than them. He told her there wasn't anything wrong with her just because she didn't have a mommy.

Her dad was overall the best.

When she graduated high school after with a 3.9 GPA she laughed in the face of Carly Jones who looked at her curves and told her she wouldn't amount to anything.

Dad helped her apply to college, and helped her draft her entrance letter which showed the true snarkiness of the Lewis family. She waited and waited and finally a letter came to her mailbox. And Dad was right there when she read her acceptance letter.

He was there for her when she got her AA degree. He was there for her when her best friend was tragically killed in a car accident. He was there for her first real breakup. (A movie marathon with her Dad was seriously the best.)

Dad was her home. He had always been. No matter where they went or moved, Dad was constant.

And when she was told she needed six credits to graduate, and she decided to work for Doc. Foster, he drove her down to New Mexico, and told her she was gonna be the best damn intern.

Then Thor came, and she was pretty sure they were Bros, but SHEILD made her sign a bunch of NDAs, and it sucked cause she wanted to tell her Dad that aliens were real.

Then he nervously called her to tell her that he was having some heart problems, but it was okay cause he was seeking treatment and he didn't want her to worry.

Darcy worried.

Then there was London, She and Jane had gotten close. Jane was the sister she never had. Dark Elves tried to kill her and it wasn't fun and Jane tried to stop the convergence, and they succeeded. She was real tired of Alien invasions.

Then Tony Stark came and wanted to hire Jane and they accepted. She called her Dad excited, and told him she had gotten a job a Stark Industries and she would be able to help with his medical bills.

She met all the Avengers and was a banter buddy with Tony. All was good.

And then it wasn't.

Her phone rang. "Hey Ian get me my phone please!" She told him as he grabbed it.

She pressed accept and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello this is Doctor Russe calling for John Lewis? Are you Darcy Lewis?" She asked and Darcy's heart snak to the ground and her breath hitched.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm sorry to Inform you, that your father passed away from a heart attack." My condolences are with you."

Darcy hung up the phone and sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks, a sob building in her throat.

"Darcy? Darcy? Are you okay?" Jane asked coming over."

Dad was her home. Where would she go now?


	11. BEFORE

Darcy loves Parks and Recreation. It's her guilty pleasure show. Nothing was better in the evenings or on a gloomy day than to just curl up on her couch, eat some ice cream and watch Parks and Recreation on Netflix. After Darcy had started binge watching the show, she realized the greatness of Galentine's Day.

A whole day of celebrating her gal pals. Darcy did this every year of college with her roommates Kayla and Tommie. Even if she couldn't afford to get much for her friends it was a way to tell them that she loved them for who they were, and that even if she didn't have a boyfriend, her friends were still cool.

And then she came across something she shouldn't have. It melded into her skin, and it had it's own entity. It called itself the witchblade, and it gave her a mission. To protect heroes. So Darcy did what she could in college. Culver's very own vigilante.

"Hero" It whispered but she ignored it.

But then Darcy didn't have enough credits to graduate. She needed six science credits. Hard Science wasn't her forte, but she loved Political Science, and was so close to graduating. Her college counselor told her there was an opportunity to work as an unpaid intern for an Astrophysicist named Jane Foster in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. She didn't really want to leave Culver, but it was the only choice she had, and frankly she was going to be the most badass intern there ever was in the history of interns.

So she packed her bags and said goodbye to her friends, promised them knitted gifts for Galentine's Day, and took the plane trip from Virginia to New Mexico.

The week she met Dr. Jane Foster, she realized the tiny lady was dedicated scientist, and she had to keep pushing and pleading for Jane to eat a Pop-tart. She had become a scientist wrangler. Other times when she finally got Jane to sleep, she rewrote Jane's notes and organized her data.

It was a Saturday night and she really needed a drink. "Hey Foster!" She called. "Want to go to the Bar with Me?" She asked not really expecting Jane to come with her.

Jane surprised her. "Yeah Lewis, gimme a minute and I'll be ready..." She trailed of Finishing her equation and pulling her hair into a messy bun. Darcy handed Jane her sweater, and they were off in Jane's RV to the bar.

When they arrived Darcy ordered a beer for her and looked to Jane who ordered a couple shots of tequila.

"So what's up Bosslady?" Darcy said Pausing to grab Jane's shots and her beer from the counter. "The sky, Darcy." Jane retorts dryly as she then knocks back one of her shots.

"Not that I've been around you a lot, Bosslady, but you've been mopey lately. Eric has even noticed Bosslady, Spill." Darcy told Jane. Jane sighed before knocking another shot back before muttering that she 'had to be a lot more drunk than this'.

Darcy waited patiently for her to start.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend. Man, I was hoping that he was going to be better than the last, but I was wrong. Why am I like the asshole magnet?" Jane grumbled pushing her last shot aside so her elbow could rest on the table. She put her forehead on her forearms.

"Man, I just suck at choosing men, don't I? Can't even prove my research, people probably think I'm crazy." Jane's slightly drunken letting her insecurities slip out to Darcy who listened to her with a frown on her face.

"Jane, what's your middle name?" Darcy asked suddenly.

Jane obviously confused as to where Darcy was going with this, told her: "Marie?"

Darcy cleared her throat. "Jane Marie Foster, you are the most dedicated scientist I know! You are looking to change the world for the better and if anyone can't see that about you, they're blind. And if they still are blind, I'll taze them for you. So from this Day forward we're going to celebrate Galentine's day together!"

Jane face only stayed straight for a moment before she started giggling like a schoolgirl. "Oh Darcy, you're a good friend," she giggled some more. "You always manage to help me out. Then as Darcy's full statement registered, she added, "What's Galentine's Day!"

Darcy then began to explain the wonders of Galentine's day. They stayed at the Bar for another two hours before Jane was slurring and Darcy had to get her home and in bed before Jane reached the vomit stage of drunkness. She tucked Jane into her side, steadying the tiny woman until they reached the van to where Darcy picked up Jane and pulled her into the passenger seat and then Jane was asleep in seconds.

She pulled into the Car lot in which their base of Operations was held, and she pulled Jane into her room, tucked her into bed and fetched a glass of water and two pain pills for her hangover in the morning. She placed both items on her night stand, and closed the door after her.

She went to her own room, where she stripped off her clothes, showered, and put of her pajamas with sheep on.

From that day on Jane and Darcy always celebrated Galantine's day. Darcy's first gift to Jane was beautiful knitted scarf, hat and gloves that looked like it was part of the cosmos. Perfect for an Astrophysicist. Jane's first gift to Darcy was a star that she purchased for Darcy, and gave her the certificate in a frame. Darcy hung it right above her bed.

Then there were weird readings on Jane's equipment, and light beamed down from the sky. Darcy remembered praying to god she wouldn't die. Then Jane hit a guy with her van, and Darcy totally tazed him because he was so freaking her out.

Then he turned out to be THOR. He had a magical hammer Darcy called mew mew because she couldn't say it's real name. And Witchblade did't let her help fight, because this was Thor's told her to get people out, and she trusted the Witchblade. So she did. And saved puppies too. Then Thor died, came back to life, gained his powers back and defeated the destroyer. And then he kissed Jane goodbye, promised he'd return and left via that really big frickin' light thing, which Jane keeps telling her to call an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.

See, Darcy totally shipped Jane and Thor because he was a Darcy approved Bro, and She wanted Jane to fall for a great guy, and even if it was an alien, thumbs up to Jane.

Darcy graduated from Culver summa cum laude and as she walked up onto the stage to collect her degree, Jane and Erik cheered her on. Darcy was upgraded from intern to assistant with the nice funding from SHIELD.

They moved to Norway during the summer of 2012 because Agent Ipod thief (She still hadn't gotten it back yet) told them Jane would be getting to work with a university that was excited to have her speak about astrophysics, and research. Jane was still trying to find a way to bring back Thor, and the longer they went without word of him, the sadder Jane got. So Darcy made sure they had girl nights and always celebrate Galentine's day because Valentine's day made her sad. She even told Jane her witchblade secret because the blade found her worthy of the it.

Safe to say, Jane was impressed and dubbed Darcy her Destroyer, (thanks for the comparison Jane!) And then proceeded to ask her so many questions.

Then she remembered turning the on the television and she couldn't believe what she saw. Thor. She saw Iron man and weird blue aliens and Hulk, and she just couldn't believe it.

"JANE! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE!" She yelled not looking away from the television that had captivated her attention.

"What Darcy?" Jane said walking out of her bedroom, pens in her hair, bags under her eyes and ink staining her fingers from a long night of writing equations. Not even looking her way, Darcy points to the television where Thor can be clearly be seen swinging mew mew, hitting aliens while behind him is a giant green monster which can only be assumed as the hulk.

Jane freezes. At first she begins to squeal, grabbing Darcy in a tight hug. "He's back, he's back, he's back!" she whispers as Darcy smiles too.

After a couple days, Jane face goes from smiles to frowns and stays that way. "He didn't even come to see me..." She whispers to Darcy as they are on the couch later that week. "Is there something wrong with me?" Jane begins to sob and Darcy holds her close as she sobs her little heart out.

All Darcy knows is this. She has a bone to pick with Thor when he gets his ass back here. Nobody hurts her sister. No one. And the bracelet glowed with her promise.


	12. AFTER

(3 years later)

Darcy was in bliss. This was going to be the best Galentine's day ever. Everyone was scheduled to come. Pepper, Natasha, Wanda, Jane. When she had mentioned it to Wanda, she hadn't understood tradition so they sat on Darcy real comfy couch binge-watching Parks and Rec. And Darcy thought Wanda deserved some girl time.

And, she had a new beau. Bucky Barnes, former winter soldier had come home with Steve last year, and Darcy and Bucky had hit it off pretty well. And of course Bucky asked her out a couple of months later because she was that awesome!

In case someone was wondering, yes she did chew out Thor. She gave him a really good shovel talk. And when he came out of that room pale as a ghost he wouldn't tell anyone what had been spoken in that room. Darcy had smirked holding her taser and dagger like a pro, the bracelet on her wrist gleaming. There was no footage.

In preparation of today, Darcy had set up a Brunch at a really nice restaurant and a spa day at a Pepper-approved spa. She had gotten all her gifts ready, and she was packing them away in in her bag.

"Watcha doin' doll?" Bucky's voice came from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Darcy perked up.

"It's Galentine's day!" She said. "I'm packing my gifts!" His face furrowed in confusion.

"What's that?"

"It's a day to celebrate all my lady friends!" Darcy grinned. "Sisters before Misters, sorry dear." Darcy's grin turned sarcastically apologetic. Bucky barked out a laugh, and Darcy kissed his cheek and grabbed her bags, not forgetting to tuck a taser and a small knife that Bucky and Natasha had trained her well with.

She had spent a lot of time deliberating on what to get her friends but decided she wanted to put in her own sense of humor and self.

She called a goodbye to Bucky, and grabbed the elevator down to Garage where all the girls were waiting the car. Darcy gave her bags to Happy who insisted that he put them in the trunk. He grabbed the door and she climbed into the limo, sitting between Jane and Natasha.

Happy drove them to the Spa where they were all treated to facials, and massages and a professional makeup artist did all their makeup, along with manicures and pedicures.

They then went down to the fancy restaurant where they had champagne and traded gifts.

For Pepper, Darcy had gotten a bracelet made. It had a little chili pepper on it along with Darcy's taser, a planet for Jane, a spider for Natasha and a beautiful sparking red bead for Wanda. And, it was fireproof. Asgard blacksmiths helped with that.

For Jane, Darcy had gotten her a beauiful engraved sheath and Matching short sword. (Jane was quite advanced at swordsmanship after training with Sif, Natasha and Thor.) Darcy had gotten it in Asgard as she had asked Thor to help her find the right smith. He turned her to the smith that had made Mew-Mew. And the Blacksmith created and enchanted a blade for Jane. It was supposed to stay forever sharp, and the blade would only be useable to whoever Jane deemed worthy.

For Natasha, she knitted a green throw ( her favorite color) for her couch, and a beautiful cream scarf. Natasha had smiled at her, teeth and all. Darcy had beamed. And For Wanda, she gave her a leather Jacket that was reddish brown in color. It was beautiful, a material she and Tony had designed, and a design that flattered her thin figure.

Natasha had given her gifts, and so had Pepper and just as soon as Wanda grabbed her bag to hand out, an explosion rocked the building, and she looked ahead. She peeked over the barrier she had jumped behind to see an fully extremis Pepper, a fully weaponized Natasha and Jane brandishing her short-sword along with a shield and armor that appeared out of no where.

As Darcy and Jane saddled up back to back, the witchblade extended across her body like armor, covering her. A sword appeared in her hand, as the gauntlet's true form was showcased.

And then the fight began and all Darcy knew was her mission to each other. And they worked flawlessly.

As Jane's opponent was bashed with her shield, Darcy sword slashed the man behind her while Natasha's knife hit a sniper aiming at Pepper. While Pepper breathed fire at the agent who had Wanda in a headlock.

"Sir, I'd think you'd like to call out an Assemble. The restaurant where Miss Potts, Miss Foster, Miss Maximoff, Agent Romanoff and Miss Lewis were dining was attacked."

"Call the out the Assemble." He said dangerously calm as he stepped out onto deck encasing himself in the Iron Man suit. He then put in his comms, and took off towards the address JARVIS had given him.

When he got there, the building was a mess, and an Extremis Pepper was battling side by side with Maximoff, and Romanoff while Jane Foster surprisingly was fighting back to back with an armored figure. Tony didn't have time to guess who it was as he jumped into the fray of battle.

Darcy was fighting side by side with Jane when Tony came. And as the rest of the team entered the fray, the battle ended quickly, and the five women grouped together. The witchblade de-activated from a full body armor back into just a gauntlet, ready to fight if needed.

The Girls, (And Bucky) were not surprised by Darcy's blade because she had told them at girl's night and they started a betting pool to see how long it would take the guys to guess something was fishy with Darcy.

Darcy grinned at the rest of the girls and said, "Man, we kick some ass. We should just start our own avengers team. Lady Avengers."

Tony, still looking at Darcy's wrist which had gone a bracelet had his mouth open. "What-how" he started to stutter.

Darcy just held up a finger, and Bucky leaned over to tell Stark that all would be explained later.

"BEST GALENTINE'S DAY EVER!" she shouted. And then Pepper and Jane started to giggle and all the ladies burst out laughing.

Good times.


	13. Hiraeth

Hiraeth/(HEER-eyeth): (n.) a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past.

At one point in his life, in his skinny pre-serum body, Steve Rogers thought that he would be alone forever. Nobody wanted to date a sickly scrap of a man that kept getting beat up in alleyways almost every week. At another point in his life, after the serum, before the end of the war, he thought that he would settle down, marry a girl, have a couple of kids.

But then Bucky, his best friend, his brother, was gone and he, himself went into the ice for seventy years. When he woke up he was lost, so lost. So much had changed. Peggy was old, and had gotten married, and it seemed everyone had moved on. It seemed he was stuck in time, and once again, he resolved that he was never going to live that picket fence dream. How ironic.

Then he meets Darcy Lewis. And his whole world spins.

She's five years old when she learns the man she calls father is actually not really related to her. She's at a loss. She feels betrayed to a degree, and she cries, until the man she calls father, John Lewis, picks her up into his arms and tells her she's always going to be his little girl, that he's always going to be her daddy. She never ever questions his love from that point on.

When she's seven, she's building a catapults and modifying nerf guns with her little brother, Andy Lewis, who's five, and obsessed with anything that shoots. She also meets her bio dad, who tells her to call her Tony when she's not sure what exactly she's supposed to call him. It's really awkward until she invites him to family nerf war, and she gives him a modified gun that she made automatic and he's impressed no doubt. Even Happy the driver joins in the fun.

Her life first changes in New Mexico, (Well, as much as it can already change, her father is Iron Man) She meets Jane, darling Jane, who is petite, but her personality and determination make up for her lack of size. Darcy knows the only reason she got the internship because everyone else thought Jane Foster was crazy.

And to be honest, in the beginning, she thought Jane was too, until she started looking into her calculations. Jane was a genius. But she still has to remind Jane to eat and drink often which her management skills of babysitting came in handy.

"Jane, come eat" Darcy says plating up a grilled cheese and some Tomato Soup.

"I'm almost finished, Darcy" Jane mumbled fiddling with a machine while her reading glasses slide down her nose.

"Jane, you won't be able to science if you don't eat" Darcy counteracts calmly.

"Darcyyyyy" Jane whines as she pops out from where she was sitting, the smell of cooked food making her stomach rumble.

"Jane" Darcy nudges.

"Fine" Jane relents sitting at the counter as she begins to eat her sandwich.

Then Thor fell out of the sky. Having Tony Stark be your father? That was one thing. Aliens?

Kinda weird experiencing first hand. Like, really weird.

Anyway, after New Mexico, after Thor, after he promises Jane he's return for her, they move to London.

She wonders if her Dad is aware the "Lady Darcy, Sister of Thor"

And Then New York happens. And it takes all Pepper's and Tony's reasssuring that he's fine and that she should stay in London.

"He's fine, Darcy" Pepper states.

"Are you sure Pep?"

"Healthy as a horse, Darce!" Tony cuts in."

"Okay." She sighs.

After the Dark Elf thingy, and when Ian moves to Ireland, and Thor decides to stay, she has a one night stand, which she thinks wasn't the best idea, but nine months later she wouldn't give up baby Mara up for the world.

It turns out Thor LOVES children and is a frequent partner in crime to a one year old Mara. If that doesn't make her heart melt, what would?

Anyway, here she is now. In front of Stark Tower, thinking about how she is going to introduce Mara to Tony, while Pepper is just cooing at the little dark haired baby girl.

"What's her name, Darcy? She's adorable!" Mara giggles in Pepper's arms. Mara enchanted everyone.

"Mara Elizabeth Lewis" she smiles at Pepper.

"Why don't you come upstairs, and let Tony meet this little monkey!"

They all clamber in the elevator and Jarvis begins to talk to Mara.

"Hello Mara Lewis, I am Jarvis" Mara looks around for the voice but doesn't and her little baby face screws up in confusion.

"Mini-me! Why didn't you tell me you had a spawn?" Tony says as the elevator opens.

"Cause I wanted you to meet her face to face. Here's your grandbaby." She says handing her to Tony who awkwardly holds her to his chest.

Mara looks absolutely entranced by his arc reactor, big blue eyes as she looks at the light.

"Entertaining her is going to be easier than I thought" Tony says before turning to the other man in the room reading a book on the couch.

"This is Steve," Tony says as he hands back Mara as gestures to an excited Jane to follow him.

"He'll show you to your suite, while I go show Point Break and his Lady Love the lab!" He points to Steve. "Take care of my girls, Capsicle"

Steve shakes his head, and looks at Mara wistfully. He had remembered taking care of Bucky's siblings and Mara reminds him of a young Rebecca.

"You wanna hold her?" Darcy asks, seeing how he looks at Mara.

"No Ma'am, I couldn't possibly—"

"Come on!" Darcy says. "She loves being held." She passes her to Steve who immediately tucks her against his broad chest.

Mara looks into his eyes with her own Baby Blue, the ones that Darcy has, and falls in love.

He's screwed.

**2 Years Later**

Darcy wakes up after a nap, cold, and rolls into where Steve usually sleeps next to her. Except the bed is empty next to her.

She slips into a robe and slippers and goes down the hallway prepared to go to the kitchen and get herself a snack.

But she stops as she hears Steve reading.

"Read anoftha one Daddy!"

"Okay sweetheart, what about goodnight moon?" Steve suggests, and Mara squeals happily as Darcy watches them from the doorway.

"In the great green room, There was a telephone, And a red balloon," Steve reads to their daughter as she snuggles into his arm and begins to nod off.

He begins to read quieter and quieter until her breathing slowed down. He tucks her in, and puts the book back in her bookcase before walking across the room to Darcy who reaches up on tippy toes and kisses him.

"I love you, Steve"

"I love you too"

Steve Rogers knew he was screwed moment he met her.


End file.
